Mr. Fuzzleton's Funtime Adventure Quest
Mr. Fuzzleton's Funtime Adventure Quest is an MSPAFA by McBatman that accounts for the adventures of Mr. Fuzzleton, a stuffed monkey, and his stuffed animal friends when they crash deep into Pixie Country. Plot The adventure begins with a Mr. Fuzzleton and his good friend, Sir Oinksalot on board the airship S. S. Sunshine that was sailing over the Saundae Mountains, partying with several other stuffed animals. The story begins to take a dark turn when the captain Helmsman Gobbles is having troubles with the local pixies getting all over his windshield. One makes contact with his face, and the aphrodisiac-like chemicals in the creatures causes him to see the pixies as beautiful pillows, which beckon him to jump to them, and he jumps to his death. Now, without a pilot, the airship begins to go down. Petunia Rabbit escapes via parasol, but others are not so fortunate. Mr. Fuzzleton then awakes deep in the heart of Fairy Country, and his friends are nowhere to be seen, and the S. S. Sunshine's wreckage is all that provides illumination. Our protaganist cries out to his friend Sir Oinksalot, but no reply is heard. Seeing a pixie, he does what any reasonable reader would suggest, and eats it. The chemicals at work are very apparent, especially since it was now ingested, rather than just smeared across the eyes. This causes Mr. Fuzzleton to break out into purple and grey colored panels, rather than the usual black and white. At this time, Sheldon Tortoise is seen, but only his remains being dragged away. Petunia Rabbit then enters, but due to the pixie ingested earlier, he falls unconcious, and has a dream that all of the previous was simply an illusion. He awakes to a cold reality. Harold T. Cattington enters, he is injured, but still fine, and the bowler hat of Oinksalot is visible. When entering the tent to check on Oinksalot, Fuzzleton sees how damaging the crash really was. Oinksalot is found in stitches, and has developed a fever overnight. At this point, Petunia relates the story from her point of view, after jumping from the S. S. Sunshine and floating to the ground using her parasol. After Fuzzleton has calmed her emotions from the story, he asks Sir Coil to scale the trees and look around, and in the process, he discovers what could be a village in the distance. At this point, the party decides it is time to form a scouting group, so Mr. Fuzzleton and Harold get ready for the trip. Inside the tent, Sir Oinksalot is complaining of a sharp pain, and undoing the stitches reveals several Gingerbread Gnomes nestled among his stuffing. Petunia removes them, and comes to the realization they must be in dreaded Enchanted Fairy Country. The scouting party then comes across a licorice snake impaled with a large spear, and cowering inside a tree is none other than one of the passengers on the airship, Gentleman Greathorn. He joins the scouting party, and is sent up into the trees to scout. He soon finds the remains of the late Sheldon Tortoise, picked clean. The party buries him best as they can and try to give him a decent funeral. Characters * Mr. Fuzzleton The protaganist who is good friends with Sir Oinksalot. He has not done much in the story, but has helped the scouting party scout. :Status: Alive * Sir Oinksalot Was gruesomely injured during the crash. He was then infected with terrible gingerbread gnomes, and is now recovering from his fever and the injuries. :Status: Alive; injured * Helmsman Gobbles Pilot of the S. S. Sunshine. Jumped out of his ship when it appeared the pixies were actually soft and loveable pillows. :Status: Deceased * Petunia Rabbit Escaped the crash of the airship by using her parasol. Has helped Sir Oinksalot recover from his wounds, and made the conclusion of where the party is. :Status: Alive * Sheldon Tortoise Died on impact of the S. S. Sunshine. His body was quickly dragged away by some terrible unseen beast and picked clean. :Status: Deceased * Harold T. Cattington Slightly injured from the crash. In the scouting party. :Status: Alive * Jeffrey Giraffe Mentioned but not seen. :Status: Deceased * Sir Coil Has not done much as of now, but did discover a small village in the distance. :Status: Alive * Elle Elephant So far, nothing has happened with Elle, but she is still alive and well. :Status: Alive * Professor Badgington An intelligent, yet misogynist, badger who did not lend his hand to the scouting party. Very knowledgeable, and very emotionally cold. :Status: Alive * Gentleman Greathorn Found hiding in tree after killing licorice snake and presumably felling an attacker. Found Sheldon Tortoise. :Status: Alive Tropes Used *Arson And Ingestion *You Know, For Kids! Category:Adventures Category:McBatman Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees